The forgotten twin
by ProngsletPotter
Summary: Harry Potter is abandoned by his parents in favor of his older twin Adrian. Now it's time for Harry to face the challenges of Hogwarts and hist past. !The-Wrong-Boy-Who-Lived AU!


The forgotten twin

Chapter 1: The Hogwarts letter's

By: ProngsletPotter

Disclaimer: I do not own this. All rights go to J.K. Rowling

"Talk"

'_Thoughts'_

"_Parseltongue"_

* * *

Harry Potter was a small boy, he looked more like a eight year old than the 11 year old he was. Not healthy, but just skin and bones. Neglect caused that, and it was true that Harry Potter was a neglected and abused child. He had messy black hair, pale skin, was short and had a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. At last he had stunning almond shaped emerald green eyes that shone with sadness.

He knew he was a freak, his Uncle Vernon told him that, and when his Uncle said anything it was always right. That was the first lesson Harry had learned. Harry's parents had left him on the Dursley's doorstep when he only was one year old. As his Uncle told him, no one wanted a freak like him. Therefor Harry understood that his Aunt and Uncle were very kind people, letting him live with them even though he was a freak.

Harry had long ago stopped hope that his parents would come back and take him with them. Harry actually knew the reason he had been abandoned. His Aunt Petunia had told him he had a twin and his parents loved his twin much more than him. Sometimes Harry hated his twin, but he knew it wasn't the twins fault; it was he who was a freak after all.

* * *

Today Harry had been woken up by his Aunt's voice screaming for him to get up. So he did. Harry slept in the cupboard under the stairs, even though there was a bedroom left. But his cousin Dudley needed that room for all his broken toys. And being the freak he was, Harry was of course given the cupboard to sleep in. It wasn't like he could say anything else. His Uncle would just get a reason to beat him. The beatings were hard, and often left Harry with bruises over all his body. He had scars all over himself, but always his them. It wouldn't be good if the teachers started to question him.

Today was actually Harry's birthday, not that anyone cared though. _'Who would care for The Freak, after all' _ he thought as he loaded Dudley's plate with bacon.

"Go get the post, Dudley" his Uncle Vernon told Dudley.

"Tell Harry to get it" Dudley said not taking his eyes of his bacon.

"Get the post, boy" his Uncle barked and Harry almost ran towards the door. On the floor laid three letters. Harry picked them up. One was a letter from his Aunt Marge, there was one to Uncle Vernon and there last, was one for him. Harry looked again. No, it was for him, there on the letter it stood with emerald green letters;

_Mr H. Potter_

_The Cupboard under the Stairs_

_4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

Harry never got any letters. No one wanted to write to him and he didn't lend any books from the library so he couldn't get any angry letters telling him to give the books back. And now, here it was. A letter for him, Harry James Potter.

"What are you doing boy, looking for letter bombs?" Vernon shouted and then chuckled at his own joke. Harry quickly put the letter in his pocket; he would not let his Aunt and Uncle take it from him and then entered the kitchen again. He gave the rest of the letters to his Uncle.

"Marge is sick" he grumbled and threw the letter from Aunt Marge to Petunia.

Marge was Uncle Vernon's sister. Harry was forced to call her Aunt Marge despite she wasn't his real Aunt.

Marge looked a lot like her brother. She was large, had no neck at all and a really big moustache. She absolutely doted her nephew Dudley and hated Harry. Once, her dog had made Harry climb up in a tree only to stay there for a whole day. Harry absolutely hated her; lucky for him the feeling was mutual.

* * *

As the breakfast was done Harry took away the plates from the table and put them in the dishwasher. He hurried to his cupboard and closed the door before he took up the letter. The letter was heavy, made of some strange yellowish paper. He carefully opened it and took the letter out. His eyes widened comically when he started to read. It stood;

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Please find a enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Harry stared at the letter, unable to believe it_. 'It must be a joke'_ he told himself. _'There's no way it can be true'_. He read the letter again and again and then a thought suddenly hit him. How many times had not weird things happen around him. Like when he was hunted by Dudley's gang and ended up on the roof of the school kitchens or when he made the glass disappear to one of the snake's cages on Dudley's birthday this year_. 'Maybe, just maybe it's true' _he thought.

* * *

Suddenly the doorbell rang and he could hear his Aunt's steps as she walked towards the door and opened it. Harry heard his Aunt gasp and a very high pitched voice say;

"Hello Mrs Dursley, I'm looking for Harry Potter."

"You're one of them!" Aunt Petunia stammered and Harry opened the door. In the door opening stood a very small man. He was wearing a dress like thing and had a big smile playing on his lips which only got even bigger when he saw Harry.

"And you must be Harry! I'm Professor Flitwick" he said and rushed past Aunt Petunia.

"Oh" was all Harry could say as the Professor smiled at him. Professor Flitwick suddenly saw the letter Harry was holding in his hand.

"I see you got your letter! I'm here to take you to the Diagon Alley and buy your school supplies" he said. Harry stared at him. _'It's true!'_ he thought giddily as he followed the Professor out of the house leaving his angry and scared Aunt behind.

"Don't worry, he'll be back as soon as we're done" he said before he closed the door.

"Follow me, Mr Potter." _'This is the best birthday ever!'_ Harry thought.

* * *

Adrian Potter was a spoiled child. He got everything he wanted, it could cost thousands of galleons, his parents didn't care. After all, he was _The-Boy-Who-Lived_, the Saviour of the whole wizard world. He had loving parents. James and Lily Potter loved their son with all their heart, never doubting he would be a great wizard.

Adrian was loved, but he always felt like something was missing, and it was something important. He had everything that you could buy for money and a lot more. But still he could feel a big hole in his chest. It was extremely painful sometimes. When he visited the burrow, where his best friend Ronald "Ron" Weasley lived and saw him have fun with his siblings. Adrian just supposed that he wanted siblings, as he didn't have any.

* * *

This particular morning Adrian woke up, knowing he was finally 11. So naturally he ran into his parent's room to wake them up. But he stopped in the door opening. His mum sat on the bed with tears in her eyes, looking down at a photo. Adrian quietly walked up from behind without his mum noticing him and looked down at the photo. It showed two babies. He knew one of them was him. With sparkling hazel eyes and messy black hair. He was slightly taller than the other baby and a little chubbier.

The other baby looked exactly like the baby version of himself, except from the eyes, which were a glowing emerald green just like his mum's eyes, only brighter.

He and the other baby smiled at the camera before continuing playing with their baby brooms.

"Who is that, mum?" he asked quietly. His mum looked up, hiding the photo.

"Nothing, honey. Happy birthday!" she said trying to make him think of something else.

"Mum, who was that baby?" Adrian asked again. His mother sighted.

"I might as well tell you. That was your younger twin brother Harry James Potter." Adrian stared at her_. 'I have a twin! That explains the hole! But he made mum sad, and mum and dad can't love me as much as I thought they did if I have a brother!'_ he thought madly, letting his arrogant side come forward.

"Oh, so mum, can I get my presents now?" he asked. His mum looked relieved he let it go.

"Yes, dear. Your father is waiting downstairs for you."

* * *

Adrian saw his dad sitting by the dinner table, awaiting his arrival. There were presents everywhere and Adrian thought he could see a broom shaped one.

"Happy birthday, Adrian" his father said and stood up.

"Thanks. Where's Uncle Moony and Uncle Padfoot" Adrian asked as he started to open a present.

"No need to be sad! I'm here to save the day!" a voice came from the fireplace.

"Shut up Padfoot. Happy birthday Adrian!" the voice of his godfather Remus Lupin, also known as Moony said. They both sat down by the table.

"Thanks" Adrian said. Suddenly a own flew through the window and Adrian immediately took the letter the owl was holding.

"My Hogwarts letter" he cried and opened it as fast as he could.

"Good job pup!" Sirius exclaimed. Adrian started to read the letter. It stood;

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Please find a enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

"Yes! Can we go to the Diagon Alley?" Adrian asked already standing up. The adults laughed.

"Of course Adrian" his mother answered getting up ready to leave. _'This is the best birthday ever!' _Adrian thought.


End file.
